This invention relates to a carton which is particularly but not only suitable for accommodating beverage containers such as cans and bottles and which incorporates a xe2x80x9cstrap-typexe2x80x9d carrying handle.
Beverage cartons which include carrying handles and indeed, strap type carrying handles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,570 (Lazerand et al.) discloses a packaging carton for beverage cans which a strap type handle. The handle strap has a central user portion exposed to view in a handle access aperture in top wall of the carton, extends across the top wall and has opposite ends which terminate in respective ones of a pair of end closure flaps which are hinged to the top wall. The handle strap is reinforced by a separate strip of reinforcing material, for example, a fibrous tape.
WO 97/07031 (Riverwood International Corporation) discloses a packaging carton for beverage cans having a handle strap secured at each end thereof to an outer face of an end panel of the carton between a pair of cuts which extend across the hinge between the top panel and the respective end panel. As the carton is lifted via the handle, the provision of a fold line extend between the pairs of cuts on the top panel allows the portions bounded by the cut lines to deflect inwardly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multiply handle that does not protrude above the top panel in a stored position and that can be deployed to a position of use.
The present invention has sought to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides a carton for accommodating at least one article, the carton comprising a first wall, a second wall hingedly connected to the first, a handle strap attached at an end thereof to an inwardly displaceable portion of the second wall. The strap is arranged in a stored condition to be in substantially co-planar relationship with the first wall, wherein inward displacement of the portion from a stored condition in a substantially co-planar relationship with the second wall provides a surplus of material to enable the user part of the strap to be brought into a position of use. Preferably, the inwardly displaceable portion may be a tab struck from the second wall.
In one embodiment, the tab may be defined by cut lines that converge towards a fold line hingedly interconnecting the first and second walls.
Alternatively, the tab may be defined by substantially parallel fold lines that intersect with a fold line hingedly interconnecting the first and second walls.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the user part of the handle strap may be arranged so as to be accessible via an aperture provided in the first wall.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the carton may comprise a third wall hingedly connected to an opposite edge of the first panel from the second wall. Preferably, the third wall may comprise a second inwardly displaceable portion. More preferably, the second inwardly displaceable portion may be a tab. Optionally, the first and second inwardly displaceable portions may be formed integrally with an elongate strip detachable from, and extending across the first panel. Preferably, the strap may be secured to at least part of the strip, and is co-extensive therewith.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, a second ply of material may overlie at least part of the inwardly displaceable portion. Preferably, the strap may be disposed between the inwardly displaceable portion and the second ply of material. More preferably, the second ply of material may comprise a further inwardly displaceable portion.
In one class of embodiments, the end of the strap may be disposed between inner and outer of the inwardly displaceable portions.
Alternatively, the inner and outer displaceable portions may be secured together and the strap is secured to one of the portions.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the first wall may be a composite of first and second at least partially lapped panels. Preferably, the lapped portion of the first panel may have the handle strap secured thereto.
According to a still further optional feature of this aspect of the invention the second ply may be a separate insert secured to the carton.
According to yet another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, a blinding panel may be arranged so as to substantially prevent access to the interior of the carton through the aperture. Preferably, the blinding panel may be hingedly connected to a first panel of the first wall.
More preferably, the blinding panel may be formed from a separate blank secured over the aperture.